House Of Gold
by captainqueer
Summary: Mei follows her best friend, Renge, to Japan to meet her 'Prince Charming'. They meet the Host Club, and she is genuinely interested by the odd group. When Renge labels herself as their manager, Mei offers to be their entertainment, playing music in the background. Along the way, she starts falling for a certain female host. Femslash, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Cover art belongs to Fukari on deviantART. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of the characters in it. The only thing that belongs to me is Mei and the plot line.**

**Hope you enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>Mei glanced over at her best friend, who was too busy playing one of her dating sims to notice. She'd do anything for her, sure. Move to France so they could be closer? Why not? Let her drag her along to shopping trips? She's paying. Play one of those stupid games? If it makes her happy. But moving to Japan just to meet some boy? That's a little out there.<p>

"Renge, did I forget my phone at your house?" She patted at her pockets, looking for the smartphone. The blonde looked up from her handheld and shrugged.

"I think you left it in your bag when you came over." Her voice was soft, barely over a whisper.

"So it should be with the rest of our luggage." Mei nodded to herself, mentally going over what she'd packed for this 'trip'. Enough clothes to last a couple months, her laptop, and guitar. They were moving into the house that the Houshakuji family owned in Japan, and Mei had already enrolled the two into Ouran when they got on the private plane.

The pinkette pulled her laptop bag from between her legs and took it out, turning it on and plugging in the headphones. Renge was too busy playing her game, so she might as well research the boy for her. Playing her favorite playlist, Mei went to the first, and easiest, way to find someone- Google.

Kyoya Ootori. Why did that name sound so familiar to the music lover?

The first thing that popped up was some website about a _host club_, whatever the hell that was. It was an official domain, so it had to be something special. She skimmed through it, finding out that the boy was the vice president of this 'club'. It had a basic biography of the male, and a picture at the bottom.

"Oh my god." Mei's hand flew to her mouth, and her eyes went wide. She _knew _him. From so many years ago, when her mother had done business with the family. At the time, she knew she didn't like him, and vice versa. He only liked people if he could benefit from him, and apparently he'd decided that he wouldn't get anything from being friends with her. The only person he liked was her mother, since she was the head CEO of her company.

He'd barely changed since then, in looks anyway. Who knows, maybe he stopped acting like a dick.

The girl snorted at the thought. _As if. _That boy wouldn't know nice if it punched him in the face.

It's a mystery on how she didn't notice the similarity earlier.

* * *

><p>Renge, dressed in the girl's uniform, hid behind one of the pillars in the music room, watching the club. Mei stood beside her, looking bored. After seeing the uniform on the school's website, she'd immediately switched her order to the male uniform. Instead of looking like a yellow marshmallow (though, it did look good on some of the girls), she looked like a male student with long, pink hair. Well, would have, had it not been for how obvious it was that she had a developed chest.<p>

"Oh, looks like the Host Club has some brand new guests." The ginger twins chorused, causing Mei to stare. They grinned at each other, making her feel slightly uneasy, before coming over to the two girls.

"Come on in." One of them said, leaning against the pillar that Renge was hiding behind. She gave out a quiet gasped and hid even further. "What are you waiting for?"

The other twin slid in and put his hand on his brother's shoulder, leaning down to the blonde's level. Mei was taller than both, being almost 6'2" "Watching from afar is no fun." They both had roses, holding them out to the girls.

"Please, miss." The chimed together and Mei couldn't help but smile. That was adorable.

"Stop that." The blonde jumped in, holding a rose as well. Mei took a step back, blinking once. "How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first time guests?"

"Il ressemble une des servantes retour à la maison, ne est-ce pas?" Mei whispered to her friend in French, not knowing that the blonde could speak it as well.

"_Oh? Et qui serait-ce?_" Tamaki smiled and Mei flushed.

"_Personne, ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet._" She waved her hand away as if to dismiss the conversation. "May I ask for-"

"You phony!" Renge shouted and shoved him away from the girls. He shouted and stumbled back, hand over his red face.

"Renge!" Mei grabbed her arm, shocked that her friend would be so rude.

"What do you mean, I'm phony?" He gasped, and the group behind him looked similar.

"I mean just what I said." Renge started going on and threw insults at Tamaki like no tomorrow. Having heard enough, Mei yanked on her friend's arm, cutting her off.

"_Renge! Je me attendais à être plus poli que ça! Ce ne est pas une façon de traiter un étranger._" She snapped, and Renge flushed. "_Voulez-vous vraiment à agir de cette façon en face de ce garçon?_"

Mentioning the boy put stars in Renge's eyes and she smiled, running over to the dark haired male.

"Oh my god." Mei sighed, face palming. Not wanting to get into the whole mess of the Host Club, she walked over to the other male with dark hair, who was just two inches taller than her. Remembering going through the website, it was easy to put a name to the face. "I'm sorry for my friend, she's rather...excitable." He grunted, looking at her. "Not a talker, huh? I can respect that." She shrugged and held out her hand for him to shake. "Mei Beauchene, pleasure to meet you."**  
><strong>

"Takashi Morinozuka." He shook her hand, being gentle with his strong grip. Her eyes widened at the deep baritone, not expecting it. It fit the male, though.

"Meeeei! Come meet Kyoya!" Renge called from across the room, waving her friend over. She sighed and walked over, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Oh come on, smile more!"

* * *

><p><strong>Basically the first part of the coversation in French is Mei talking about how Tamaki looks like one of their maids back in France, and the second part is Mei scolding Renge for acting the way she did.<strong>

**If you enjoyed, please leave a review! It's highly appreciated.**

**The chapters will get longer, I promise!**

**I want to add a few more OCs to this (like three or four maybe) so if you want your OC in the story, leave them in the reviews! Just a basic bio and how they act would be fine.**

**(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned OHSHC, there'd be a lot more lesbians in it.**

**To the reviewer, it's perfectly fine for you to have your own opinion ^^ but c'mon now, that was the first chapter! You gotta give it more than that to flow right. I just changed it so she's friends with Renge and stays with her because that seems a little more realistic than Dean Suoh just randomly buying her an apartment to live in when she gets her scholarship. And she's still keeping her personality and all that, she's just learned to...hold it back a little when around Renge? Even though Renge isn't exactly calm herself. Don't worry, yo, it'll get better and more like the old one. (: And you didn't offend me, it was your opinion and I'mma respect that.**

* * *

><p>I strummed a few strings on my guitar, watching the scene play out in front of me. Hikarou was freaking out over his brother, Kaoru, getting hurt while 'playing' basketball. Honestly, how did Renge manage to go from changing the Host's characters, to filming a movie? That girl can do almost anything she puts her mind to. Nobody had said anything about me playing yet, so I kept on.<p>

I watched the cute brunette collapse against the tree, looking up at the small blonde and tall guy. The kid couldn't be tough though, and jumped on the brunette. I swear, they were way too pretty to be male. No male was that cute, unless they were in the same closet as I was. Were they male or female? I wouldn't care either way, I'm on the mind set of 'You do you, boo boo.', but still. Renge threw a fit, as per usual when something didn't go as planned, and started redirecting the camera crew, letting the Hosts take a break.

"_When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions, free of the coliseums. In poison places, we are anti-venom, we're the beginning of the end._" Renge, recognizing the song I was playing, smiled and started clapping to the beat. I've sang this song to her so many times, she could sing it along with me. But for the love of all the Gods, I hope she doesn't. I love her, but no. "_Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds. It's all over now before it has begun. We've already won. We are wild, we are like young volcanoes. We are wild, Americana, exotica. Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah!_"

When I finished, everyone started clapping. My cheeks started burning and I ducked my head, my hand gripping the guitar's neck a fraction tighter. I wanted a music career, sure. But I still could not get over the stage fright.

"That was great, Mei-chan!" I looked up, for the first time since I've met him, at the small senior, who's name I could not remember for the life of me, and he was giving me the biggest smile I've ever seen. I smiled back, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Uh, thanks- ?"

"Honey! And this is Usa-chan!" He pulled a pink, stuffed bunny out of nowhere and held him out. "He says hi." I smiled at his childishness.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Honey, Usa-chan." Honey grinned and stretched his arms out even further.

"Will you hold him for me while we redo this scene?" I nodded and gently took the bunny from him, getting a vibe that it was definitely special to him. I cuddled it to my chest and watched them start the rain again, soaking everyone in the scene. I stayed far enough away that the rain didn't touch me.

My phone started buzzing in my pocket, playing _The Pretty Reckless'_ song _My Medicine_. It was quiet enough for nobody but those around me to notice. I glanced around and stood up, holding Usa-chan to my chest as I went back inside the horridly painted building. Seriously, who the hell paints a school pink?! I mean, I'm all for the color, but jeeze.

I walked into the Host club and went straight to where I'd thrown my bag, on the couch. "Come on, I really hope I didn't forget them in France." I scowled, digging through it for my medicine. I finally found them and pulled them out, setting them on the coffee table. I had to take them with food, so I might as well make something. And no doubt everyone will be hungry after filming, so I should just make everyone some as well.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Hikaru asked as he walked behind everyone else, approaching the doors to Music Room Three. Since the doors were so thick, you could barely hear it. But there was a soft rhythm behind the door, signalling someone was playing music. "Is that your friend listening to that?"<p>

"Yes, sorry." Renge smiled, a small blush dusting her cheeks. "Mei likes to play her music loud."

Kyoya opened the doors and they walked in, heading straight towards the kitchen- where the source of music was coming from. Out of the corner of his eye, the Vice President noticed a group of orange bottles sitting on one of the table. He walked away from everyone else and picked one up, looking at the prescription.

Anti-depressants. He picked up another, it was for bipolar disorder. He picked up the third, and last, bottle, looking it over. Metformin, used to treat Type 2 Diabetes.

"_I get home, I got the munchies. Binge on all my Twinkies- throw up in the tub, then I go to sleep. And I drank up all my money, days kind of lonely._" As soon as the kitchen door was opened, music started blaring out, coming from a Beats pill. The club watched Mei dance around as she cooked, not realizing they were there yet. "_You're gone and I got to stay high all the time to keep you off my mind, ooh ooh. High all the time to keep you off my mind, ooh ooh. Spend my days locked in a haze, trying to forget you babe, I fall back down. Gotta stay high all my life to forget I'm missing you._" She twisted her hips, flipping the pancakes she was making expertly.

"Who the fuck says you can't have pancakes in the middle of the day? Not me, bitch!" Tamaki looked appalled at her language, but she had her back turned. She flipped the pancake again before slinging the pan back, the pancake flying off and onto the plate sitting on the island behind her. There were already two large stacks on a plate, each pancake covered in a light dust of powdered sugar.

Haruhi walked over to the small sound system and shut it off, making the pinkette spin around on her heel in shock.

"Wow, Mei! Those look great!" Honey grinned from his spot in the front of the group, holding Usa-chan in his arms. She smiled back, turning around to turn the stove off before putting the pan in the sink.

"Thanks. Just wait til you try them!" She grabbed enough plates for everyone and set them down around the island, putting a fork on every plate. She grabbed some maple syrup from the pantry and slid it on the table to sit next to the stacks of pancakes.

"Are you sure it's edible?" Hikaru and his mouth. Sure, the food looked great- but did it taste good?

"Stop being a bitch and try it." Mei sassed, hands going to rest on her hips for a split second before she sat down. "I've been cooking for five years, of course it's going to taste good. Don't insult my gran's recipe, rich boy." She pointed her fork at him, eyes narrowed.

"Why didn't you just get one of the workers to make some?" Kaoru eyed the flower on her outfit, but she didn't seem to mind it.

"Mei never liked having maids or anyone help her." Renge supplied, since her friend was too busy already shoveling bites of pancake into her mouth. "You'd think, saving her off the streets all those years ago- she'd love being pampered, but it's actually the opposite."

"I only let Agent A pamper me, and that's barely." Mei spoke up, eyeing Kyoya walking in with her pills in his hands.

"These are better taken _while _eating, not after." He told her, setting them down next to her plate.

"Yeah, I know. I've been taking them for the last couple of months, I know what to do." She scoffed and opened the anti-depressants, popping a pill in her mouth. The twins each grabbed a bottle to look at, but she didn't care.

Kyoya's nose crinkled at the sight of the breakfast food, but Mei just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, sit down, and eat one, Kyoya."

* * *

><p><strong>I meant to upload this chapter earlier, but a lot of shit has happened between the time I posted the first chapter and now. One of them being getting dumped. I just really didn't want to do anything for a couple of days, and then after that I had Christmas shopping and hanging out with my friends. I've had plenty of opportunities to work on things, meaning any of my stories, but I just chose not to. Whooops.<strong>

**Metformin really does treat type 2 diabetes, I take it myself. But it can also help those who are borderline pre-diabetic, like myself. So no, she's not diabetic. She just has a major sweet tooth that fucks with her blood sugar levels.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo. Sorry for taking forever to update! I've been busy. One of my resolutions this year is to get my shit together, so I'll be updating more! Anyways, onwards with the story.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but Mei and all the other OCs.**

* * *

><p>"<em>So sick of the hobos always begging for change, <em>_I don't like how I gotta work and t__hey just sit around and get paid. __I hate all of the people who can't drive their cars. __Bitch you better get outta the way, b__efore I start falling apart! I hate how my girl is always up my ass, s__he always wants to buy brand new things. __But I don't have the cash. __I hate my job, all of my rich friends, __I hate everyone to the bitter end. __Nothing turns out right, there's no end in sight. __I hate my life!_" Mei made sure to have her music loud enough that she couldn't hear anything.

Already, she was beginning to regret following Renge to Japan. She missed Agent A and the few friends she did have. Plus, so far she's decided that Ouran was full of nothing but prissy bitches who get anything they want. They didn't have to work for what they wanted, not like she did. And it pissed her off. They wouldn't survive not in the real world, not with regular people- or 'commoners' as they called them. The whole status thing was stupid to the musician. Even when she was with her mother, she never understood it. And she doubted she would any time soon.

Someone tapped on her shoulder, making the girl jump. "Wha-?" She pushed her headphones down so they sat around her neck, and turned to look at who had poked her.

"Hi, Mei-chan!" It was Honey, the small blonde that Mei couldn't be annoyed with, no matter what. She paused the music on her phone and smiled.

"What can I help you with, Honey?"

"You looked sad, so Usa-chan suggested coming over to cheer you up!" He smiled and tightened his hold on the stuffed rabbit.

"Oh." She looked sad? She didn't feel sad- no, that was a lie. But the pinkette felt more irritated than anything, really. "Well, I'm alright. So don't worry about it, Honey." Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see some of the Host customers glaring at her for stealing Honey's attention. Whatever.

"Renge said that singing would help your mood." Damn her for telling him that. "So why not play a song?" She was half expecting that, honestly. Mei sighed and ran a hand through her hair, wincing when it caught on some tangles.

"Fine. Where'd she put my guitar?" As soon as they hit the club room, Renge had grabbed her guitar and put it up somewhere- even though she knew that Mei hated people touching the acoustic. Honey, instead of answering, ran off to somewhere in the room to get it. While he did that, Mei stood up and walked over to where her best friend was sitting, chatting to some other girls.

"Reeeenge." Her voice was sickenly sweet, making the otaku freeze. Mei walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her in a hug, but it was too tight to be considered friendly. "Why'd you go and tell the hobbit about my mood lifter? Only you are supposed to know that."

"I-I'm sorry, you just looked-"

"You know as well as I do Renge, music doesn't always help." More often than not, it does, though. But she'd rather that have been kept between them, so nobody could use it against her.

"I got your guitar, Mei-chan!" Honey cut off whatever Renge could have said. Mei straightened up and gave Renge a look.

"We'll talk about this later at the house." She refused to call it home. "Coming, Honey!" The pinkette walked back over to her spot and was surprised to see a few girls gathered around.

"We wanna hear you play!" One of them almost shouted, smiling wide. She tried not to jump, almost ripping the guitar case from Honey, and sat down. She put the case on her lap and opened it, pulling out the acoustic. Honey moved the case for her, making her grip on the guitar's neck tighten. She _really _hated people touching this guitar and it's case- it was a gift from her dad.

Mei started to tune the guitar, making sure everything was right for the song she was about to play. "This is one of my favorite songs, so I hope you enjoy it."

"_I think you can do much better than me, after all the lies that I made you believe. Guilt kicks in and I start to see the edge of the bed, where your nightgown used to_ _be_." The rhythm of the guitar started to pick up. A few of the girls with the other Hosts looked over to see what was happening. "_I told myself I won't miss you, but I remember what it feels like beside you. I really miss your hair in my face, and the way your innocence tastes, and I think you should know this. You deserve much better than me._"

The twins walked over to Renge. "Why did she choose this song?" Hikaru asked the girl, who was watching Mei play with a small frown on her face.

"Mei only sings songs that she can relate to, and this is one of them. She has really bad self esteem issues, and is scared of commitment and all that." The twins exchanged looks. The pinkette always seemed more confident than she really was. "It got worse, to how it is today, because of her last ex-girlfriend. She completely destroyed Mei, said that she was a terrible person and other horrible things."

"Damn, that's rough." Kaoru commented, watching the musician get lost in singing.

"_While looking through your old box of notes, I found those pictures I took, that you were looking for. If there's one memory I don't want to lose, that time at the mall, you and me in the dressing room. I told myself I won't miss you, but I remember what it feels like beside you. I really miss your hair in my face, and the way your innocence tastes. And I think you should know this, you deserve much better than me._" Some of the customers listening had tears in their eyes.

As soon as she finished, Mei found herself being hugged by three different girls. In any other situation, she would have loved it. But her mood had been at an all time low for the last few days, so she wanted nothing to do with them. She gently shoved them off, clenching her jaw so she wouldn't shout at them. She _hated _physical contact, unless it was with someone she cared about and liked.

"That was _sooo _sad, Mei-chan!" One of them wailed, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged and started to hurriedly put the guitar back in it's case.

"Oh, can you please play another song?"

"No, sorry girls. I'm not feeling all that well. Maybe tomorrow." If she even came in. Slinging the strap over her head, Mei all but ran over to Renge. "I'm going home early, not feeling well. Bye!"

She left before the girl could reply.

* * *

><p><strong>This is such a shitty chapter, I'm sorry. But I feel bad for not posting anything in forever, so here 'ya go. Next one will hopefully be longer. Hopefully.<strong>

**Thank you to the two that submitted an OC! They'll come in shortly, I'm trying to decide when.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the holidays! Wow, it's 2015 already. Last year went by so fast it's scary.**

**Feedback is appreciated!**

**:)**


End file.
